Food Poisoning
by McSwarekforlife
Summary: When the special vacation comes to an end, Andy tries to come up with an excuse to stay longer. One-shot.


**Food poisoning.**

* * *

**This is based on the promo clip for season 6. They sure seemed to have cabin fever, and I just couldn`t pass this idea. I had to put it down with words. It may or may not be a one-shot.**

**I own nothing (unfortunately).**

* * *

He walked into the bedroom. Thought he saw _something _bumpy underneath the covers. After searching the entire cabin without any trace of her, this is where she`s got to be Sam thought.

"Ah! You my darling are a complete... idiot", he joked once he spotted her bumpy figure.

She giggled, knowing the name calling was pure love and fluff. "I don`t want to go".

"Hmm...", he responded as he walked up to the bed, ripping the covers from her hidden body.

"Just tell me we don`t have to leave. Lie to me. I don`t care". She really was desperate. This past week had been nothing but pure bliss. From the minute they got here, they had manage to completely zone out everything else. It was just the two of them. Warm weather, fishing and swimming in the nearby lake, late night dinners by the outdoor fireplace, and lots and lots of insane and crazy sex.

The thought of leaving all that behind, going back to work and continue living side by side with the rest of the city, made her want to puke.

Taking the oar she apparently had taken with her to bed, (god knows why. Last time she held on to an oar was the last time he stayed, promised to be there, together, and with her. Where they actually staying?)he chuckled at her silliness and sat on top of her.

"We don`t have to leave"

"Really?". Was he for real? She didn`t _think_ so. She _did_ just tell him to lie to her, but then again, he wasn`t the guy to lie either.

"Sure. We`ll call in sick. Food poisoning. We`ll blame it on the tiny little fish you caught last night. Right?", he proposed, lowering himself down on top of her. "Stay another week, yeah?"

_Still_ not knowing if they were pretending or not, she went along with it. You never knew. "Yeah", she chuckled.

"Come on", he instructed, as he pulled her in a sitting position underneath him. "Oliver won`t care, he is just happy we`re having fun". He pulled her top off and tossed it _somewhere_ away from the bed. "Let`s get you back in that bathing suite".

"Seriously?", she asked, as if surprised. Because she knew he _loved_ her in that tiny little piece of clothing. Until he would rip it of that is. Because he had done just that. Not once or twice, but for an entire week.

"No".

In frustration, she flung back onto the mattress. Pouted her lips, as if that would make a difference on the case. She knew it was too god dam good to be true.

"McNally? You`re bathing suit is still wet. I`m not going to put you back into a wet bathing suite", he explained, in a seductive tone, as he unbuckled and unzipped her jean shorts. And by now, she had a tiny feeling about where he was going with her.

It sure as hell wasn`t home.

"I`m not a monster", he continued as he crawled on top of her again.

"You sure?"

"Huh, maybe I am", he teased as he in the next fraction of a second, lowered his lips on hers.

She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, if possible.

Nope, they weren't going _anywhere._

* * *

_"What do you mean food poisoning?"_, Oliver asked an hour later on the phone. He should have known. A week wasn`t enough for the newlyweds.

_"Just what I said. We uh... think we ate some bad fish last night. Like really, really bad"._ She tried to sound convincing, but with Oliver, you never knew. Everything was worth a try.

_"Really? Bad fish huh?"_

"_Yeah, we`ve been puking and going to the bathroom all day. We can barely make it out of a room before running towards the toilet again_. _We actually just have to stay another day or two. Top" _(or week, month, year? Lifetime...).

The sudden silence couldn`t be good, she thought as she looked over at her husband. Trying to get a little mental support selling their slim excuse for not wanting to return just yet.

_"Fine, I may believe you. I expect your presence Monday morning. Don`t be late and don`t make me regret it. And McNally, or is it Swarek now? Anyway, just... uh, stay away from any kind of fish okay?"_

_"We will. Thanks Oliver. See you Monday"._

**FIN.**

* * *

"I can`t believe you pulled that one off. I can`t possibly believe that story?"

"Well, I told you he would listen to me. Oliver loves me. Besides, maybe he thought we deserved an extra few days, I mean, it _is_ our honeymoon after all".

Shaking his head, he pulled her on top. "You`re right. You are amazing. I mean, you`re a Swarek now after all. I wouldn`t expect any less of you... Got to live up to your name now you know", he smirked and leaned in.

_Yep! This time they would work. They were heading for that happy place they both wanted, and after everything they had been through, this was it._

* * *

_**So, it turned out to be a one shot. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you. :)**_


End file.
